Dem O Powers
by Lucario92
Summary: After defeating some trainers inexperienced as her, Serena encounters Mr Bonding who gives a new meaning of O Powers
1. Chapter 1

Them O-Powers 9/3/15

Chapter One

"Fennekin! Use Ember!" commanded Serena, directing her finger to the Pansage. "Fenne!" shouted Serena's Fennekin as it blasted a burst of flame at its opponent. i It's super effective/i The Pansage fainted as it returned to its trainer's Pokeball. "Oh crap! My mom's gonna pissed at me after I lost all of my money! Now I'm screwed!" cried Keita.

Serena smiled in delight after winning prize money, even though it wasn't that much.

"Gee, battling these pussy trainers with shitty Pokemon must've worn out my kickass Pokemon so much! No battles until get to a Pokemon Center!" Serena said to herself as she headed to the gate to Lumoise City. Upon entering the gate, an eccentric man who sported violet hair and a pale pink suit who stood around in the walls without looking at anyone in particular. Serena took a quick, curious glance at the man, wondering why is he staring at a wall. She approached him slowly and said in a soft voice, "Hello." The man spun around quickly towards her who raised his voice, "HEY!"

Serena jumped, backing away from the boisterous man. " _"Nice to meet you, friend! They call me Mr. Bonding. Have you heard about O-Powers? That expression of yours tells me you haven't! Don't worry-I'll tell you all about it. O-Powers are mysterious forces that have all kinds of useful effects. They can make your sex appeal stronger or even help you get laid! Any friends you have nearby will also benefit from them. They truly are mysterious powers! Let's get started, shall we? It's bonding time!"_

announced Mr. Bonding. Serena sweated a little at her forehead and replied, "No thanks, I'm heading somewhere." Mr. Bonding didn't acknowledge what Serena had said as the screen faded to black for a few seconds. The screen had returned to normal. But something wasn't normal in the picture, not only her breasts were increased, but her length of her skirt has shrunk up to her thighs revealing a panty shot.

Sexy Short Skirt decreases skirt length. Huge Boob power increases boob size! That's not all-the powers can gain levels of sexual pleasure the more you use them! Take a look at the instructions if you want to know more. Remember-you can activate an O-Power using the PSS. Well then, I do believe I shall take my leave right about now. Hope to see you around!"

He disappeared in a flash. "Yeah, good luck with that you sick fuck." muttered Serena, covering her recent changes in her appearance with male eyes ogling at her ass. She dashed out the gate way as soon as possible to head for Lumoise City. As she was running as her well-endowed legs carried her, all of the men and a handful of women had their eyes on Serena. She grew more embarrassed as the increasing numbers of citizens of the fashionable city watching her go.

"Why did I speak to that man?" Serena muttered as she finally found the nearest Pokemon Center much to her relief. As she entered the self-opening door, panting heavily. The doors automatically closed, but the transparent doors didn't help cover her situation.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center! We take your exhausted Pokemon! Would you like to heal them?" asked the Pokemon Nurse. "SHUT UP AND HEAL MY POKEMON BITCH!" shouted Serena as she slammed her pokeballs on the tray to the nurse to heal them. After a quick heal, the Pokenurse replied, "Thank you for waiting. We hope to see you again." After Serena rushed out the center to cool off some steam as the doors closed behind her as short skirt revealed more of her panty shot. "She must be having a rotten day." The Pokenurse whispered sympathetically.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey, neighbor." said Calem cheerfully as he entered the Pokemon Center. "Hello Calem." replied Serena sourly. "Is there something wrong? Slept in the wrong side of the bed?" joked Calem. "No. It's that pedophile from the gate." said Serena. "Oh the gate connecting Route 5 and Lumoise City? What did he look like?" Calem wanted to know.

"He has purple hair and a moustaste that matches his ugly ass toupe. He was also wearing a pink suit as well! That guy doesn't have any fashion sense at all!" Serena explained. "What if I came with you to encounter him?" Calem suggested as his focus shifted to his neighbor's physcial changes. He could feel his cheeks flustered with embarrasement and arousal. "Why are you looking at me like that? Let's get a move on!" Serena demanded as she tugged Calem on his royal blue jacket.

They arrived to Camphier Town to find the man responible for the changes. "Excuse me, does anyone have seen a man who has purple hair and a fugly out-of-style pink suit?" asked Serena to one of the towns people. "He entered to our local hotel to have some "private time" by himself. That guy's pretty weird if you asked me." said a town lady. Serena agreed by that one and the two headed to the hotel where Mr. Bonding was hanging around. Calem couldn't help but stare at her behind.

"Do you know where this man is in the hotel?" Serena wanted to know. "I'm sorry, young lady. But we don't tell where certain people is for hotel rooms. That would be against Privacy Policy." the clerk replied. Serena eyed the stairs as the two headed off. "Where'dya think yer goin', ye cheap-ass ruffians? You need to pay the fee to stay at our hotels." the clerk said. "But in the game, you let us in for free!" retorted Serena. "Yeah!" shouted Calem in agreement.

"Not in this story, ya don't! Now pay up or get the fuck out of this hotel!" snarled the clerk.

Serena had an idea with her newfound body and skirt. She smiled slyly and said, "If I give a little lift of my skirt, would the rooms for free?" She turned around her backside, giving her crimson skirt a pinch of her rim of the shorten skirt, revealing a white thong with a Pokeball on the back. The clerk's nose bled from the sight of her shot. "Enjoy your stay, indeed!" the clerk said as he handed the the duo the keys to their rooms. The clerk's crotch began to bulge without anyone noticing due to the booth behind him.

The two took the stairs to look for rooms. "This hotel doens't have any doors at all. So much for privacy." commented Serena. They searched around the floor for Mr. Bonding. Calem found the location on where Mr. Bonding is, he popped his head in to see the descriptions that Serena told him about. "This is him, right?" asked Calem to make sure if that was the same man who sexually harrased Serena offscreen. Serena nodded as the two approached him slowly. "Excuse me, sir are you the man who harrased my friend?" asked Calem. He turned to him and hollered in enthusiam, "HEY! You sir, I'm Mr. Bonding and I'm an expert on O-Powers!" Calem looked puzzled. "You look so confused by the look of your charming face! I'll explain them! _O-Powers are mysterious forces that have all kinds of useful effects. They can make your sex appeal stronger or even help you get laid more! Any potential lovers and friends you have nearby will also benefit from them. They truly are mysterious powers! Let's get started, shall we? It's bonding time!" Calem looked skeptical, but the screen faded to pitch black anyway. "Masculuity power increases the manliness"_

 _"Erotic sounding voice power increases the manly charm."_

 _"Prize Money Power increases prize money from battle and romance" Mr. Bonding winked at Serena. After vanishing into thin air, Serena gasped at Calem's newly changed appearance. He was no longer youthful looking, but a scruffy harden young man who looked like he was working out every day._

 _"Calem...you've gone through puberty quickly." Serena commented softly, gazing at him. He was about to say a word but he looked at his newly developed arms. Serena followed Calem down to a Poke center after handing the clerk the keys._

 _She guided him into the dressing room next to the Pokemon healing dock, as Calem unzipped his jacket his chest was bursting with hair. He was shocked at this sudden change. After getting dressed he exclaimed, "I need to get back to normal now!"_

"WHY DOES HE ALWAYS DISAPPEARS EVERY TIME GIVE THOSE O-POWERS?" Serena screamed on the top of her lungs as her tis bounced. "But it doesn't give him an excuse to "help" us with "bonding time!" Calem ranted, feeling scared from what Mr. Bonding had done with both the protagonists.

"We need to spread the word about this before he harms other younger trainers!" Serena exclaimed! Calem nodded.

While in Camphier Town, the duo had described the man to every resident in town.

"Madam, there is a weird looking man with a purple moustasche wearing a pale pink suit. If he attempts to "teach" you about O-powers, please report him to Officer Jenny!" Calem warned. The woman screamed in fear as she nabbed her pepper spray aiming directly at his face. Calem rubbed his eyes, but Serena tugged him leaving the small town behind in pursuit of the trouble making man.


End file.
